Felix (GrB)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introduction:' "Ah, we're finally here! This is your new home, Zephyr Town! Sorry, what was your name again? ___, you say? What a fine name! Now then, when were you born? So your birthday is ___? Ah, the town is quite a sight that time of year! Oh, my name is Felix, by the way. I'm the mayor of this humble town. I'm glad to see young folks like you getting involved in farming! It's great to have you here, ____!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, ____. What a beautiful day! Of course, I say any day you feel healthy and strong is a beautiful day!" *'Afternoon:' "Hi, ____. How're you doing?" *'Evening:' "Hmm?! Oh, ___! It's late. Shouldn't you get to bed soon?" 'Chat' *"Working hard, ____? I'm working hard too!" *"I like to walk through the town and check up on it. Yes, it looks like another peaceful day!" *"The river hasn't changed since I was little. I used to fish here back when I was a kid." *'At home:' "You see this house is built higher than anywhere else? It's so the mayor can watch over the entire town." *'During the bazaar:' "The eager customers gather at my call... Yes, bazaars are great!" *'After the bazaar:' "Ah, that's it for the bazaar today. Can't wait for the next one!" *'After a storm:' "That was quite a storm yesterday! I'm glad that there wasn't any damage. I was a little worried." *'When shown a Blue Feather:' "Oh, a Blue Feather! This is the most dangerous weapon on the battlefield of love! You give it to your own true love to propose!" *'After you are married:' "Marriage is about loving your spouse no matter what. You can't let the little things bother you." 'Gifts' *'Favorite:' "This is.... Spicy Curry! This is my favorite! Thank you so much." *'Liked:' "This is very nice! Thank you very much." *'Disliked: '"I don't actually like this. I'm a little disappointed." *'Hated:' "I really hate Roasted Eggplant. I don't mind them cooked other ways. But roasted... what a terrible gift!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Oh, you got me a birthday present? Thank you, ____." *'When trying to give a rotten item/tool: '"Hey, that's important! Don't give that away!" *'When offered multiple gifts:' "Another gift today? Oh, I couldn't!" 'Heart Lines' *'Black Heart:' "This town has always had good winds. That's why it's called Zephyr Town!" *'Purple Heart:' "My daughter Sherry is a great cook. She loves to collect and cook recipes from all over the world!" *'Blue Heart:' "___, what kind of food do you usually eat? Sherry really loves herb salad. She often makes it for me." *'Green Heart:' "I don't think I have any great talents. But everyone here trusts and follows me. That makes me feel very lucky." *'Yellow Heart:' "Angelo did this picture of me. It's nice, isn't it? I never get tired of it! Ha ha ha!" *'Orange Heart: '"Why am I so fit? My father always told me that a strong body makes for a strong spirit! As you can see, I took his advice to heart! Ha ha ha!" *'Red Heart:' "This town has really improved since you've come. I hope you're not planning on leaving any time soon!" 'Festivals' *'Before a festival:' "Today's festival should be lots of fun. But you're a little early. I know it's hard to wait, but come back after noon." *'After a festival:' "I'm happy that everyone had a wonderful time." *'You don't enter/compete:' "I hope that you'll compete next time!" *'You lose:' "Keep your chin up, ___. Maybe next time." *'You win:' "Congratulations. Well done!" Flower Festival: *When given a flower: "What a nice flower. Thank you, ___." *"Do your best!" Category:Harvest Moon DS: Grand Bazaar Quotes